


OIIWA-One Night In The Olympic Village

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 14





	OIIWA-One Night In The Olympic Village

“我说不行。”岩泉的嘴撅起，双臂交叉，后背距离门板只有一个拳头的距离。及川和他靠得很近，他的左手绕过岩泉，握紧了门把手——白日的余温还残留在金属把手上，而及川手掌的温度比它还要高。

他去了阿根廷以后真的长高了不少。即便已经见过几次面，岩泉仍然在及川压过来得一瞬间产生了这样的想法。肩膀变宽变厚，脸上的肉消下去，眼窝跟着变深，连眼睛都显得锐利。他的肌肉……岩泉测过眼，盯着及川贴着他身体的手臂，诚实地面对自己的不爽与满足：这家伙，有好好锻炼，也有好好听他的话嘛。当然，如果掰手腕的话，他一定还是可以赢了及川的，绝对。

他再次对上及川的眼睛。那双明亮的、坚定的双眼，一眨不眨地盯着他。岩泉张了张口，却被及川抢先：“我知道你要说什么，小岩，及川先生都知道的。但是不管怎么说，你还是来了，身为日本队的AT，在深夜与阿根廷的英俊正选二传会晤。”他强调着“日本”和“阿根廷”，还有“英俊”，而岩泉不负所望，嘴随着他的话越撅越高。

“这是你的问题，”岩泉说，粗声粗气，“你发信息给我说，你的膝盖又有点不舒服，但是你们AT忙着给其他队员……

“我就知道你超在意我的，”及川压着嗓子，“这条消息看起来并不是很靠谱，对吧？可是你还是来了，小岩，你肯定知道我还想要做什么。”他的脸凑近岩泉，握住门把的手移到岩泉身上，贴在他臀部的上部。

岩泉沉默了片刻。及川还是很他妈的了解他，这点他们两个都没有办法否认，但是岩泉——像以前一样——绝对不会如此爽快地就对及川说，你是对的，我就是这么想的。于是他开口：“我们两周前刚刚做过。”

“是我们上一次已经是两周之前了。”及川纠正他。“再者说……”他从裤兜里摸出几个方形的塑料制品，“我还剩下四个，不用就太浪费了，小岩。我们已经比完赛了，所以——”

及川忽然住了嘴。他站直身子，松开对岩泉的拥抱，善解人意地：“我明白了，小岩，你大概是因为日本队输给阿根廷队所以耿耿于怀吧？虽然这显得有点小气，但是及川先生理解你的好胜心，作为胜利的一方来说这种话显得有些像是炫耀了，不过以我们的关系而言，这完全不是问题嘛！小岩，don’t mind！”

岩泉将拳头捏得喀拉喀拉响，向及川咧开一个扭曲的笑容（就像是比赛刚上场时的那样，及川想），逼近：“怎么可能。想用激将法来刺激我吗，混蛋及川。”

他的眼睛燃起好胜的光，又把右臂伸向及川，作出掰手腕的姿势。而及川只是颇为缠倦地与他十指相扣，甚至还去亲吻他的手背，留下温热的、潮湿的亲吻。岩泉看到及川室友房门上挂着的袜子，对方屋内的呻吟恰到好处地透过门缝，传入到胶着的两人耳中。

“你瞧，”及川用拇指摩梭着岩泉的手背，“大家都是这样，没什么可担心的，小岩。”

“好嘛。”及川说。

“不行。”岩泉仍然在抵抗。

话音刚落，岩泉就抿起了嘴，想法像是一颗颗珠子，没有线将它们穿起来，是无法从口中说出的。他的嘴唇抿起又放松，最终他动了动和及川十指相扣的手，试图将它抽出来，可是及川握得很紧，他只能用另一只手伸到两个人之间，说：“来吧，及川，老规矩，一局一胜。”

及川的布战胜了岩泉的拳头。前者的手掌又张开了一些，包住后者握紧的拳头，热量从掌心传输到指背，又顺着神经一路传到胸口。仿佛在胜负分出的一瞬间，岩泉的胸口也燃烧了起来，他承认之前的拒绝像是徒劳，但又不愿意轻易地归顺胜利者。他抓住T恤的领子，将它拽过头顶，在脱下那件衣服前，听见及川得意的声音：“两连胜还是三连胜？”

或许是下意识，也或许是他一直等待着这一刻，岩泉毫不犹豫地开口：“coger.”

及川愣了一下，随后爆发了一阵相当夸张的笑声，甚至让岩泉怀疑自己的发音是否错到离谱。他的眼角隐隐有笑出的眼泪，声音还在颤抖：“天啊，小岩，我以为你会说bullshit，没想到居然是coger——你什么时候学了这个？一点都没和我透露，保密工作做得不错嘛。”他说到最后一句的时候，哼哼了两声，不满于岩泉的隐瞒。

“前一阵子，”岩泉含混地回答，“比起bullshit，我还是更倾向于nonsense……”

“但是你对我总是用第一个，”及川不满，把几个安全套捏得哗啦哗啦响，“你总是对我太粗鲁了，小岩，这是不对的。”

岩泉夺过那些被捏得皱巴巴的塑料方袋，按着及川的胸口把他推倒在床上，凑近他的耳边，小声说：“那是你应得的，混蛋。”

及川的流海歪向一边，岩泉的上衣飞到了椅子上，两个人的裤链不知道什么时候都变得松松垮垮，岩泉粗鲁地将及川的裤子扯到膝盖，然后分开双腿，跨坐在对方的大腿上。

“我再问一次，”岩泉的语气和表情都变得严肃，“不是膝盖，那是哪里觉得不舒服？”

“现在是更上面一点的位置。”及川的手摸向岩泉的大腿，揉捏着他比以前还要结实些的肌肉。

岩泉今晚第二次说出了“coger”，而这一次，他扯下了自己的裤子，连同及川的裤子一起扔到一旁，甚至撞上了门板。他撕开安全套的包装袋，又仿佛忽然意识到了什么：“润滑剂给我。”

“及川先生可以帮你，”及川伸长手臂摸到床头柜，有些费劲地拉开抽屉，却没有将它递到岩泉张开的手上，“这样会快一点。”

现在是下午十一点三十分，屋里的灯开得很亮，窗帘露了一个缝，露出外面黑黢黢的天。岩泉颇为居高临下地看着及川，看着那双深眼窝里棕色的眼睛，它们热切又明亮，燃起和球场上不同的火焰。一瞬间，他觉得自己的嗓子似乎有些发干，于是他俯下身，用力地亲吻及川，话语模糊不清：“你来。”

润滑剂的温度不像他们皮肤的温度那样高，指尖挖出一块膏状的油，相接的地方化成了一小滩亮晶晶的水。及川伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，分开对方结实的臀瓣，指尖托着逐渐融化的润滑剂，往岩泉的后穴里推。他抬起眼，看到岩泉向前了点，双腿分开，半跪在他腰腹的位置。岩泉仰起头，及川看不清他的表情，只看到了紧绷的下颌线与上下滚动的喉结。

他们听见隔壁极有规律的碰撞声，大概是床头一次又一次撞向墙壁，几乎压过了人的声音，又或者是和外面的蝉鸣声杂糅在一起，分不清哪一道声音属于谁。及川抽出黏糊糊的手指，在岩泉的小腹上画圈圈，而岩泉，只是抿着嘴，一手撑在及川的胸口上，另一只手扶着对方硬挺的性器，缓慢地向下坐。

及川盯过去，看到岩泉的肌肉绷紧，呼吸也变得很轻，忍不住跟着一起屏住了呼吸，却被岩泉毫不留情地嘲笑：“怎么，你在担心被我折断吗？”

“……才不会，”及川撅起嘴，眼睛看向一边，“只是……呃，在担心你？”他的思绪似乎被各种声音撞碎了，吐出毫无根据的一句话，说完连自己都觉得微妙。

岩泉低下头，对着他挑起眉毛：“太多余了，这方面你大概有点高估自己了，及川。”

现在或许轮到他说coger了，及川想。他的脸颊变得更红了一些，忿忿不平地向上顶了顶胯，岩泉闷哼一声，一下子没能稳住重心，不得不用手撑在床上。他看向及川，后者的得意稍稍冲淡了一点不满，并屈起腿，试图用一种相当不科学的方式给他一下。

“别乱动，”岩泉单手抓住及川的两个手腕，声音是兴奋的沙哑，“我想听的那三个字，再给我说一次。”

及川温柔地、缠绵地望向岩泉橄榄色的眼睛，声音甜蜜：“我爱你。”

骑在他身上的人从鼻腔里发出哼声，将他的手腕抓得发疼，于是及川有些不情愿地改口：“我听话。”

岩泉满意地点头，仍然没有松开手，只是缓慢地起起伏伏，闭着眼皱着眉，偶尔从喉咙中逸出一两声低低的呻吟声。及川的脚趾蜷缩起来，他们的床不像他的队友那样，在墙壁上留下意味深长的痕迹，但是——他看着岩泉的小腹在坐下时绷紧，翘起的阴茎随着动作颤颤巍巍地动，顶端渗出带着腥味的液体——还不够。他不想只是这样缓慢地结束，就像在爬一座没有顶峰的山。及川涨红了脸，嘴角紧紧地抿着，额头上的汗水沾湿了头发，又顺着皮肤滑落到床单上。

他又去看岩泉的脸，岩泉同样起了一层薄薄的汗，但表情却不像他那样是忍耐的。及川像岩泉那样撅起嘴，心里的不满一点一点扩大，直到他动了动双手，轻易地从岩泉已经快要放松的手掌下挣脱。岩泉睁开眼，瞥见及川不满的脸，没有去搭话，只是按照刚才的节奏，仍然不紧不慢地坐下又起身，揉捏着有些发麻的手。

“你说的没错，”及川嘟囔，成功地将岩泉飘忽的思绪拉回到运动员的屋子里，“你确实不是……所以我为什么要那么听话啊。”

岩泉没有听清中间的那一小段话，他正好不小心坐下得猛了一些，刺激感自尾椎传到后脑，阻断了他分析及川的话——不过没关系，他的记忆力不错，并且正如及川了解他一样，他也相当了解及川，大脑相当配合地想起了高三更衣室里的对话——看来他们都对那个晚上印象深刻。

岩泉正打算该如何回击，却被及川抓住了腰，使劲按着坐下去，被对方猛地顶到了深处。又如浪潮一般，比刚才更大的浪扑向船只，而岩泉的脑内忽地空白，抿着的嘴唇也张开，短促地叫出声。

“这不是也可以嘛，”及川与岩泉去抢夺主动权，十指在岩泉的腰上掐出了指印，“现在轮到小岩听我的话了。”

“……再猜一次拳。”岩泉坚持，仍然出了拳。及川伸出中指和食指，又顶得岩泉摇摇晃晃，大概真的像是在海上迎着一波又一波浪潮的大船，于是他分开岩泉的手掌，将它作出布的样子：“我又赢了，小岩。”

这家伙又在耍赖。他应该指出这一点，然后再来一次……但是他已经无暇顾及了，及川不知道什么时候坐起了身，转过脸去亲吻岩泉撅起的嘴。他们张开嘴，用舌尖去勾着舌尖，又从间隙当中咬对方的嘴唇。亲吻像是海上的风，岩泉觉得自己一阵晕头转向，连舵都没有握住，在恍惚的时候，被及川压在了床上，对方毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他的颈间，留下一串圆润的牙印。

及川的手臂绕到岩泉的后背，相当用力地拥抱他，同时又将每一次都顶到最深，岩泉压不住呻吟，及川也低低地喊。就像是海风吹散了摇摇晃晃的大船，而他躺在海面上，随着海浪的晃动而晃动，意识忘记了去控制身体，放任于海水的拥抱之中。隔壁的声响或许是停歇了，抑或是被他们抛之于脑后，自己同样将床一次又一次顶向墙壁，刮花了墙纸上的花纹。

岩泉一只手抓着及川的肩膀，另一只手臂笔直地伸出去，五指张开，将床单抓皱又松开，抓出一片皱巴巴的褶。及川身上的汗落在岩泉的肩膀，像是夜晚的星星落下，仿佛被烫伤了一样。他的阴茎在两人之间摩擦，顶端溢出的精液染湿两个人的小腹，又被及川故意用力地撸动，最终岩泉浑身的肌肉都绷紧，咬着牙射在他们的胸口间，甚至还沾到了下巴上。

及川比他稍微要晚一步。岩泉占领了及川的床，用脚跟踹了踹及川的屁股：“快点扔了，我等会儿去洗澡。”

“可是现在我手里还有三个——”

“留着吹气球吧，”岩泉冷哼，翻了个身，露出还发红的屁股和大腿根，“我是专业的，及川，你应该吹四个气球的。”

“真浪费。”及川一边抱怨一边靠近岩泉，亲吻他的后颈，在衣领遮不住的地方，咬出一个红印子。

尽管及川极力向岩泉邀约，并且表示“虽然是单人床，但是两个人睡也会很舒服，你一定要试一试”，在洗完澡之后，岩泉仍然冷酷地、坚定地拒绝了他。

“我不想被别人看到早上从阿根廷队的房间里出来，”岩泉抓过压出褶皱的上衣，“虽然现在的时间也不太好……不过我们队的人大概都睡下了，没什么可担心的。”他从试衣镜里隐约看到了后颈上的红印，夏天竖起领子反而显得太过奇怪……岩泉粗鲁地抓了抓自己刚吹干的头发，顺便又给及川记了一账。

他推开门，按着及川的脸把他按回去，眼疾手快地带上门，在凌晨两点的夜色当中，快步走向自己的房间。岩泉没能想到会遇上影山——或者说，他没有想到影山会出来找他。

“我敲了您房间的门，”影山说，“但是没人回应。我想问您一下手腕的事情，所以在等着。”

今晚的第三个coger被岩泉憋在嗓子里，他忍不住再次抓了抓头发，又状似无意地捂住了后颈：“现在应该休息，明早我们再来讨论这件事。”

“可是——”

岩泉难得地、又有些愧疚地摆出了前辈的架子，后颈与臀部似乎又变得滚烫，试图迅速结束这场对话：“听我的，影山。”


End file.
